


idiot's guide to kingdom hearts

by keiyoko



Series: sqeenix game info [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Full Disclosure, Gen, Spoilers, i briefly reference canon ships but thats about it, like if you're trying to avoid any kind of spoilers then dont read, there's no actual shipping in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyoko/pseuds/keiyoko
Summary: have you ever wanted to learn about kingdom hearts? well here's your chance! hundreds and hundreds of hours of gameplay has been condensed into one handy-dandy slideshow for your consumption! no ps4 or gaming experience needed! just one giant slideshow filled with anything and everything you need to know about kingdom hearts!  kahoots included, so feel free to play them and see how well you know kingdom hearts!(covers all games, re:coded coming at a later date)





	idiot's guide to kingdom hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Banana_Father](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Father/gifts).



> so this started out as a joke to show to one of my friends since he didn't know anything about kh and then he suggested i publish it for others to read and here we are

Hi! Welcome to  _the idiot's guide to kingdom hearts_!  It's just a super condensed format of all of the games that I put together (so forgive me if i leave some things out on accident)

This Age of Fairytales happens pre-everything, really.  Birth by Sleep is set no-one-knows-how-many years after it, and by that point no one's heard of Daybreak Town or the Foretellers.  That's mostly because after the war, the large majority of the wielders were killed.  What few remained were the Dandelions, who fled to other worlds and never really talked about the war or Daybreak Town.  It's also when the worlds were cut off from each other, I believe, to make it easier to keep the balance between light and dark.

Hundreds of years before Birth by Sleep, Daybreak Town was a beautiful world filled with light, ruled over by the Master of Masters and the Foretellers.  Unions coexisted peacefully and kept the worlds free of Heartless and collected Lux to maintain order.  Then, everything changed when the Master of Masters disappeared.  

The Union leaders began to notice a sudden surge in darkness and blamed each other for it.  All of them suspected the other of being a traitor and fought amongst each other, leading their Unions to do the same.  The turmoil continued until finally the war that had been predicted by the Master of Masters started, ending up in the destruction of the χ-blade and Kingdom Hearts disappearing.  With Kingdom Hearts, the source of all light, gone the world was plunged into absolute darkness and Daybreak Town was wiped out of the course of history.

The Master himself.  He ruled over Daybreak Town and wrote the Book of Prophecies, the same book that all of his apprentices received.  Inside is the entire future, supposedly, and he knows everything that's supposed to happen, ever.  He even wrote the Lost Page, which told of a traitor among the Union Leaders and entrusted its knowledge to only two of his apprentices before his disappearance.

A lot of what the Master says is cryptic as hell and he can be bipolar at times, but all of his apprentices still love him.  And don't forget about No Name, because this is far from the last time that we see it.

Out of all of the Master's apprentices, Luxu is the only one to come out of the war alive.  To be fair, he never participated in the war which is probably why, but because of that he's the sole person left alive that knows the entire truth.  There's been some speculation that Luxu is actually another character in future games, but it's just a weird conspiracy theory.  

We still don't know what's in the chest the Master left him, nor do we know where Luxu went.  Like the Master of Master's, Luxu's fate is a complete mystery.

Ira became the leader of the five Unions when the Master left.  He did his best to keep the order, but once the Foretellers started to point fingers Aced was quick to say that Ira might be the traitor due to the fact that he was the first one to bring up the subject.

In the end, we never found out who the traitor was and it's unknown if Master Ira died in the Keyblade War or if he survived.

Aced was the first one to accuse his associates of being the traitor.  His logic was that the traitor would be the first to speak, in an attempt to draw attention away from themselves and called out Ira when he spoke up.  In all fairness, Aced could have been the traitor because he had wanted to become the new Union leader, not Ira.  When the Master told him that his job would be to support Ira, he was clearly disappointed that he was not chosen to fill the Master's shoes.

Like Ira, Aced's fate is unknown.

Master Invi was one of the few Foretellers who kept a level head throughout the entire traitor mess.  Her role was to mediate, so she had to keep an unbiased opinion, but that lead Aced and Gula to think that Invi might be the traitor.  She frequently reported the actions of her fellow Union leaders back to Ira, which Aced didn't like.  When the other Union leaders began to hoard Lux instead of share it, she began to do the same in order to keep the balance.  

Invi disappeared after the Keyblade War, just like Ira and Aced.

Gula is the only other person aside from Luxu and the Master to know about the Lost Page.  His obsession to find the traitor consumed him, and he soon lost sight of everything else.  When the Master disappeared, Gula feared that the war was coming soon and decided to try and summon Kingdom Hearts.  He was the first Foreteller to hoard Lux, in hopes that he could summon Kingdom Hearts and bring back the Master of Masters.  Unfortunately, summoning Kingdom Hearts is the ultimate taboo, which makes Gula the most likely candidate to be the traitor.

We don't know what happens to Master Gula after the Keyblade War.

Master Ava is easily the most trustworthy Foreteller.  She has absolutely no reason to turn her back against the light - she's trying to prevent the war, for god's sake.  When the war finally came, she knew that it was time to let her second Union of Dandelions to fly free and pretty much sent them into the Unchained Realm, where they Keyblade War never took place.  We have no clue what happens to Master Ava after the war.

Apparently, in Kingdom Hearts χ the events of Back Cover happened.  The Master left, war broke out, and the Graveyard was formed.  At the end, Master Ava sent her Dandelions to an 'Unchained Realm', which is basically like a Sleeping World.  It's a realm created by the Book of Prophecies, which means that all the worlds that you visit and the characters you talk to are just figments created by the book.  There, the wielders had no idea that they were essentially in a dream. 

That is Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ.  Union Cross is told from the player's perspective, the events of Unchained χ.  Slowly, the player starts to dream about the Keyblade War and is confused, because the war had yet to happen.  The player's Chirithy tells them that they were dreaming, but in reality the player was just remembering the events of Kingdom Hearts χ.  

(If the concept is confusing, just think of Dream Zanarkand from FFX.  The Unchained Realm is just one giant dream that all of the wielders are semi-permanently living in, unable to break the cycle.  It takes the wielder, in Tidus's place to break that cycle and come back to the real world instead of the Unchained Realm.)

((I'm not sure how much I believe in the whole dream world thing, but it sounds correct enough?  It's really only a theory so I'd take it with a grain of salt.))

**Author's Note:**

> each section comes with its own interactive kahoots! feel free to test your knowledge with them after reading each section.
> 
>  
> 
> [play the kahoot!](https://play.kahoot.it/#/?quizId=8350f5ea-4b1c-42e6-b234-92863d63ca67)
> 
>  
> 
> come check out my [discord](https://discord.gg/acjRmqm) and other [tumblr](https://sacrasm.tumblr.com)


End file.
